Now Your Turn
by MukoDarkside
Summary: KiriTai - Taiki X Kiriha from Digimon Xros Wars. Sequel of "It's My Turn" about their relationship, will Kiriha can fight back if Evil Taiki returned? Warning: Mature content, Slash, Yaoi. hard reviews is welcome...


Now Your Turn

_A/N: This sequel of "It's My Turn" from Digimon4ever101. WARNINGS: Mature content, Slash, Yaoi, Boy X Boy. For those who hate it please don't read this. _

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

After that incident Kiriha was finally together with Taiki without anyone knowing it. It was not because Kiriha didn't want to come out for it but he was too embarrassed and it would crush his pride. Luckily Taiki understood that about him.

In Bright Land, when the Real Taiki hugged him, Kiriha was secretly happy but he didn't want his teammates to know about their relationship so quickly he pushed away. At that moment Nene started to feel suspicious about them.

At Hell's field, Kiriha saw Nene conforming Taiki (and flirting a bit with him) and Taiki praised her. Kiriha could feel anger coursing up together with a streak of jealously, but he decided to keep quiet, Taiki felt something weird about Kiriha.

After Yuu announced the news about the upcoming war, Taiki decided to split the group. Kiriha was really frustrated and finally dragged him to another place for an argument.

"You shouldn't do that splitting us like that!" Kiriha yelled.

"But that is best strategy to defeat them!" Taiki yelled back.

"At least allow me to fight with you together!" he lowered his voice a bit.

"Can't! We need to fight them in different places, they are too strong!"

"But I don't want you to get HURT!" finally Kiriha blurted out the truth.

Taiki's eyes widened, he never thought Kiriha would said that, he thought Kiriha didn't care for him.

Kiriha lifted his hand to hide his blush. "You thought all this time I only cared for myself? NO! Even if I never said it, I will always care about you and I don't want you injured again like last time; it scared me to death!" he hugged him. "I love you Taiki, I love you forever…" he said.

"It's okay, Kiriha…" Taiki rubbed his back. "I can take care of myself; we both are generals, right? We are strong!" he smiled to him. Kiriha finally pulled away. "Promise me one thing…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Promise you will be fine." he said as he showed his pinkie.

"Yes I promise." Taiki wrapped his pinkie around Kiriha's pinkie.

After Kiriha finished his battle with Apollomon, he went into Whispered Mode and he rode on his Digimon and went back to Taiki's place, where Taiki and Yuu were fighting with swords.

Meanwhile Taiki almost lost and Yuu already cut his arms, which made him bleed. Yuu kept attacking him, so Taiki didn't have the chance to treat his wound and because he lost more blood, Taiki became weaker and weaker. This was the first time Taiki was hopeless. Then he fainted.

'Uuugh…. I need to be strong! But I don't have any strength, please….somebody give me power….' Then a shadow appeared in front of him.

'I will…' said an evil voice with a smirk on his face.

'Y-You! You're the –' Taiki was shocked.

'Yes, I'm your dark side and I am stronger than you….' Evil Taiki explained.

'Why are you here?' he asked confused. He hadn't talked with him for a while.

'You need help, right? Anyway I'm always in your body so I'm always waiting for you to give me a chance….' He offered.

'Chance? After what you did to Kiriha! Definitely no!' Taiki quickly refused the offered help.

'Ohohoho, you should be thankful to me, without me you won't be together with him~'

'Uuugh…'

'So do you need me or not?'

'I-I….-'

'Quick' said Evil Taiki impatiently.

'Yes! But pro-' then Evil Taiki cut him off.

'Your wish is granted!' he clapped his hands.

Kiriha arrived at the place and he saw a bloody Taiki with an evil smirk and a frightened Yuu. Then Taiki saw Kiriha, before he fainted, he smiled and whispered 'Hi Love~', Kiriha quickly grabbed him, then he yelled for help, luckily Cutemon and his company were close and quickly helped them.

After the war was over and the bad guys escaped, Xros Heart decided to rest and wait for Taiki to awake. When Kiriha sat beside him for an hour, he stroked his brown hair, his gesture full of love. He wanted to sob and cry as much as he could but Nene and her friends were still there.

'Don't break your promise, dummy…' Kiriha whispered and almost burst out in tears and then he felt a hand squeeze his hand.

"No, I'm not…" he whispered back.

"Taiki!" Kiriha yelled as he punched his arms.

"You baka!" then he hugged him, he didn't care Nene looked shocked or that all Digimons stared at them.

"It's okay, it's okay…" he spoke.

When Kiriha felt better he pulled away and left him alone.

Kiriha was at watch turn, he sat in front of Taiki's base gate. Kiriha couldn't stop what he saw earlier, is Evil Taiki coming back? But what is he doing here, I already told Taiki to not allow him to show up again…' then someone approached him.

"Lucky you're alone now~" An evil voice spoke.

"You! Why are you doing here!" he asked angrily as he stood up and stepped back from him, scared he would do something reckless.

"Ck ck ck… why don't you miss me, Love?" he teased.

"I don't need you, I only need Taiki, not you!" he retorted. Taiki got tensed up, he quickly grabbed both his hands and slammed him to a tree nearby.

"Listen! Without me, your precious mate would have died already, I offered him my power then made a deal. I will take over this night and Taiki isn't person who breaks promises, at least you said thanks to me and let me do what I want!" he said with hard tone.

"Uuugh, fine! Thanks but I-" then Taiki kissed him harshly. Kiriha wasn't prepared and he wanted to push back but Evil Taiki was stronger than before, he finally lost and let him do as he pleased.

"Missed me?"

"No I-" then Taiki slipped his tongue inside and explored his mouth, trying to make him moan and he did it, Kiriha couldn't fight back and was lost in pleasure.

"Ahh …ahh…" Taiki smirked when he heard his moan, letting him tease him more and more. He could feel Kiriha getting hard.

After the make out session, Taiki decided to pull away and give him time to breathe because the next turn would be ….harsher.

"Hah…hah…" Kiriha gasped while brushing his lips with his hand.

Taiki smirked, the other one did miss his 'evil' kiss, it was just that Kiriha was too shy to admit it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to fulfill my wish~" he hummed.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Taiki moved his mouth to his ear.

"To make you mine~" he murmured.

Kiriha was shocked and quickly pushed him away.

"No no no! Get away from me!" he hissed.

"Ck ck ck, there's no use fighting me.." Taiki immediately carried Kiriha in his arms bridal style.

"W-wait! What are you doing!" Kiriha blushed and struggled.

"To my special room of course~" he answered.

(Note: In Hell's Field, Taiki and Enemy's Base was a Castle….)

Taiki dragged him to an empty bedroom and it was separated from the other room in Taiki's castle. Taiki already swept the dusty away and made the room creepy with a lovely bed.

Kiriha felt uneasy, he felt something wasn't right. Then Taiki kissed his neck, making him feel hotter. Taiki started to strip Kiriha's jacket off. Kiriha immediately pushed him away.

"Stop it, pervert!" He blushed.

"Hum~ You need to face it~" he said as he pinned him down and laid on top of him.

"Uuukh, I admit I won"t mind doing this but, WHY I'M THE BOTTOM!" He yelled frustrated.

"You can never win against me Kiriha, I'm more dominant than you…" he whispered with a teasing tone before he licked his ears which turned the other one on more.

This time Taiki took Kiriha's pant off while Kiriha moaned at the feeling of Taiki sucking his neck. One by one, Taiki succeed stripping him and left him naked, then he took off his shirt and his pants. Taiki started to lick his nipple, his other hand stroking his manhood.

"Auuh..ahh…hahh…" Kiriha moaned and tried to say something.

"What is it, Love?" he whispered in his red ear.

"T-there….no-no one there to guard th-the gate….ahh…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry, I will make it quick~" he said as his finger started to enter his ass.

"W-wait! I-I'm not ready!" Kiriha squeaked shocked, not feeling conformable with the new feeling he had after what he did to him.

"You will soon…" he said as he finger pushed deeper. Kiriha was screaming in pain at first, then started to moan when Taiki moved his finger in and out. Then he added more fingers which produced more moans, gasping and turning redder, Kiriha closed his eyes.

"Aagh…aah…" he gasped, it seemed he was lost in his lust now.

Taiki smirked, he wanted Kiriha to ask him to fuck him.

"Hehehe, you enjoy it, do you?" he asked mischievously.

Kiriha shook his head, then Taiki pushed his finger deeper in him. "Aaaaaakh!" Kiriha screamed.

"Wrong answer~" Taiki hummed. "Tell me, do you like it?" he repeated his question, Kiriha didn't answer, still gasping.

"Answer me honestly~" he said as he licked his neck.

"Y-Yes…" he finally spoke. He could feel Taiki smirking.

"Good, now beg me…" he murmured.

Kiriha opened his eyes and gave him a confused look.

"Beg me for the final part~" he explained.

"What! You force me to do this and now you force me to say that!" Kiriha exclaimed frustrated. Some part of him wanted to run away but another part of him wanted more.

"Don't lie, you want it….. then you should say it…. Beg for me~" he said.

"You evil scum!" Kiriha yelled, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Beg me." he ignored him. "Now…" he said before he put his three fingers inside him.

"Aaah!" Kiriha screamed, when the fingers moved in and out rapidly.

"I won't stop until you beg me~" he said.

"F-fine!" Kiriha said, Taiki stopped moving his finger but was still licking him.

"…..fuck me…" Kiriha whispered.

"What? Little louder please…." Taiki grinned with evil tone. Kiriha wanted to kill him now.

"Fuck me…"

"Not enough…" he said, Kiriha felt Taiki's hard member already near his ass.

"Uuugh! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me HARD!" Kiriha yelled frustrated.

"Good~" he said before he slipped his cock inside him, Kiriha screaming from the pain.

"Shuush, it will be okay~" he said as he moved it and pleasured Kiriha with that move. The hot kisses from Taiki made him lose his mind and he whispered.. "aargh…harder harder.."

"As you wish, Love~" he spoke.

He moved until he felt he was about to cum. "Uuugh, take it out please…" he begged.

"No, I want to come in you.." he said while he moved upside down, then they felt the climax together. Kiriha too tired to move or even to speak, fell asleep immediately.

"You're mine now…" whispered Evil Taiki.

Taiki woke up in the morning, he could feel a warm breeze around his body, he tried to move but someone was lying on him, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair. He was shocked and quickly moved away.

'Impossible! Did I do this?' he thought, then he juggled his memory and remembered when his other side took over and…. Him making love-no no! He definitely raped Kiriha!

'Oh no, no! What am I going to do! Kiriha will be mad at me and dump me!' Taiki thought panicking. Then he felt a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Morning." Kiriha murmured and Taiki blushed.

"Eeerr, morning to you too Kiriha…" Taiki replied as he rubbed his cheek. Then they threw their clothes back on.

"Uhmm….Kiriha, I-I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, I-I…" he nervously spoke up, then Kiriha moved closer and whispered to him.

"If he ever comes again, I will kick him and rape him back! He will pay for my hurt ass!" said Kiriha which made Taiki feel frightened. "But then, nothing will separate us…" he said as he pressed his lips lovely to his lips. Taiki blushed at first then he kissed back.

Shoutmon and his friends were confused when they didn't find Taiki and Kiriha anywhere.

"Where are Taiki and that damn-arrogant blonde?" Shoutmon asked. He didn't know they had already arrived at their main base and Shoutmon didn't notice them. Kiriha punched his head.

"OOOUCH!"

"Never talk about me behind my back." Kiriha threatened him in a deathly tone.

"Anyway, where have you guys been? We've been looking for you." Nene asked in a worried tone as she walked closer to them.

"Well….we…" Taiki tried to explain but Kiriha just looked away.

"We're dating…." Taiki finally said it. Everyone looked shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Shoutmon screamed and the worst part was that he screamed in front of his microphone, then Beelzebumon hit him to shut him up. Kiriha was also surprised but smiled.

"You are?" said Nene unsure, she thought he was just joking.

"Yes it is." Taiki replied as he grabbed Kiriha's hand. Kiriha smirked, he had wun Taiki's heart now.

Then Kiriha wrapped his arms around him and kissed him directly on his lips. Everyone looked shocked again.

Nene and Shoutmon fainted immediately.

"Yeah, we are DATING and nobody is allowed to touch HIM!" he said in a harsh tone. Taiki sweat dropped, how could his evil side change his attitude?

THE END


End file.
